


Sight Does Not Mean You Can See

by red_ace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_ace/pseuds/red_ace
Summary: An old sadstuck fanfiction I posted to Homestuck Amino ages ago.





	Sight Does Not Mean You Can See

Terezi sighed, before tugging the dragonhood tightly around her form. She quickly tied the strings so it stayed around her neck. She then slowly looked up at her reflection, being met with unfamiliar eyes and dark bruises.

The dragonhood was the only thing she could hide these things with, but that was fine. As long as Karkat didn't interact with her no one would care enough to look. Well... possibly Kanaya, but as long as she acted like nothing was wrong she would be fine, everything would be fine. She nearly screamed as a loud honk was heard. It was close...

No, she wasn't letting him get her today. She had better things to do, promises she didn't want to break. She gave one last glance at the mirror before tugging up the hood and walking off.

She was disgusted with who she had become.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard someone walk in. Quickly turning around she saw...

'Oh no. Not him. Anyone but him.' She thought, whining softly. It was her short, candy blood friend.

"Terezi. What in the fuck has been taking you so long? You've kept us waiting for-" As he looked up from his watch he stopped. "Why is your hood up..."

She faked a cackle as best as she could. "Oh you know. Role-play reasons." She added a quiet roar as she bared her fangs in a wide grin.

"Cut the bullshit. You haven't role-played in a long time." Karkat grunted, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe not around /you/ grouchy." She rolled her eyes, but then remembered that was pointless.

He stepped closer to her. "I know you're hiding something. Hood off. Now."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not getting out of character." She growled.

"Terezi. Do it. Or I'll do myself." He threatened as he took another step.

She stepped back and tugged the hood further down. "No." She seemed shaky. Almost as if she thought the cancer was going to strike her.

He stopped. 'Shit... Why is she shaking....' He thought, before stepping carefully towards her, trying not to scare her. Once he got over to her he tugged the hood down. "Who the fuck- did that asshat do this to you??"

She shook her head and looked up, teal tears had begun to form. "No..." It was now clear her eyes had been healed.

"Then who... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES??" The surprise caught him so much he raised his voice, which made Terezi flinch. "Shit.. sorry Terezi I didn't mean to. Now. Who did it?"

She whined, her voice quieter then a whisper. "Gamzee...."

Karkat growled and turned to the dark hallway. "I knew something was going to happen eventually. He's becoming too much like his ancestor..." With that said, he leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be back." Then he was off, walking into the darkness.

Terezi sat stunned, staring at him as walked off, at a loss for words. She was flushed for him. She wanted to stop him. Tell him not to go but she was frozen where she stood.

A honk and a pained scream melted her and she ran. In the direction she saw him head. She stopped as she saw it. Cherry colored blood everywhere. Teal tears ran down her cheeks as she saw the site before her.

Karkat hung in handcuffs, an arrow logged into his chest. Terezi felt her knees grow weak and she fell. Then she saw the message that was written in his mutant blood.

'You caused this, motherfucker :o)'


End file.
